Just A few Tears
by DevilK
Summary: 7ème année du Trio d'Or. Après avoir pleuré ses camarades perdu au combat, aidé à la reconstruction de l'école et tenter de gérer ses cauchemars relatif à sa captivité, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'amour se manifeste et devienne un problème encore plus important à traiter. [ / ! \ Résumé détaillé à l'intérieure - Noté M au cas où - Hermione G./Minerva McG. / ! \ ]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, chères lectrices !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose le début de ma toute première fiction Minerva McG./Hermione G. ! J'ai fais de mon mieux pour respecter le caractère de chaque personnage mais je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise. Soyez donc indulgent avec moi, s'il vous plait ? Je vous invite à laisser vos impressions, conseils, critiques (constructives dans l'idéal. Un "bouh c'est nul", je m'en passerais) en tout genre. Je vous assure que c'est toujours utile pour s'améliorer.**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite d'avoir une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt je l'espère pour la suite !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **DevilK.**

 **Ps : Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes qui peuvent rester. J'ai pourtant vérifié plusieurs fois.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Minerva McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 _ **~ Just A Few Tears ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione, enfin libre de penser à autre chose que sauver le monde, revient à Poudlard pour terminer ses études avec Harry et Ron. La guerre et Bellatrix ont laissées leurs marques dans son cœur et sa peau. Être le cerveau du Trio d'Or n'aura pas été de tout repos pour elle et maintenant qu'elle peu enfin avoir un peu de tranquillité, les conséquences du combat contre le Seigneur du Mal ont raison d'elle. Après avoir pleuré ses camarades perdu au combat, aidé à la reconstruction de l'école et tenter de gérer ses cauchemars relatif à sa captivité entre les mains de Lestrange, la belle Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'amour se manifeste et devienne un problème encore plus important à traiter. Mais … est-ce vraiment bien le cas ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

 _Le Rugissement De La Lionne_

* * *

 _ **\- x -**_

Hermione était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Son regard se perdait face à l'étendue sauvage qu'offrait une telle place, le soir était tombé depuis longtemps et ses camarades dormaient tous à poing fermé. La cheminée crépitait agréablement, fournissant une chaleur acceptable pour cette heure de la nuit. Quelques frissons sur sa peau, la jeune femme remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et soupira. La guerre avait laissé ses traces, certes le château était de nouveau sur pieds et la vie avait repris son cours mais la guerre avait laissé ses traces dans les murs et dans le cœur de ses étudiants. Mais là où une guerre se termine, une autre commence. Maintenant que Voldemort ne représentait plus une menace, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de malmener son cerveau pour trouver les Horcruxes, que les préoccupations comme savoir où se cacher et placer des sortilèges pour leur sécurité, la peur constante d'être traqués et découverts, maintenant que toutes ces choses n'étaient plus, la question qu'elle avait repoussée depuis de nombreuses années harcelait son esprit nuit et jour. Elle, Hermione Jean Granger, la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, héros de guerre, amie de celui qui a survécu, cerveau du Trio d'Or, ne pouvait plus réprimer ses sentiments pour la sorcière la plus puissante depuis Albus Dumbledore, la Maîtresse incontestée de Transfiguration, la perfection même d'élégance et d'intelligence, la vénérable et respectée Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. Elle gémit faiblement, fermant les yeux. Oui, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour distraire ses pensées, son esprit divaguait sans cesse vers son professeur. Bien sûr qu'elle était encore étudiante, bien sûr que son enseignante bien aimée ne la verrait jamais comme la femme qu'elle était, bien sûr l'âge et l'étique professionnel les séparaient et les sépareraient toujours. Parce que Minerva ne céderait jamais et, si elle éprouvait réellement quelque chose, n'admettrait certainement pas ses sentiments. Elle n'avait aucune chance mais par la barbe de Merlin, qu'elle aimait cette femme ! Le son élégant de sa démarche dans les long couloirs de l'école, son accent écossais plus prononcé lorsqu'elle perd patience, les rares sourires qu'elle daigne accorder et ses yeux … Merlin, qu'elle soit damnée si elle niait avoir la chair de poule chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle ! Elle pourrait se perdre dans ce regard perçant couleur émeraude, comme si tout à coup, l'Écosse était à porter de main. Parfois clair d'espièglerie, parfois sombre de colère, une multitude de nuance se mélangeaient au bon vouloir de ses émotions. Hermione avait apprit à observer attentivement chaque mouvement, chaque intonation dans sa voix, fascinée par cette incroyable sorcière qui satisfaisait sa soif de connaissance, pendu à ses lèvres pour boire chacun de ses mots et bien plus si elle le lui permettait. Un autre soupir de désespoir, elle secoua la tête. Son esprit était tourmenté par l'explosion soudaine de toutes ses émotions, tellement qu'elle n'en trouvait pas le sommeil.

« Mais à quoi penses-tu, Granger ?! Reprends-toi bon sang ! »

Un léger grondement dans sa voix, Hermione se leva mais son cœur était lourd. Se réprimander n'y changerait rien, elle était amoureuse et rien n'est plus fort, parfois même plus douloureux que l'amour. La situation était pathétique et dangereuse, pour elle comme pour son cher professeur. Pathétique parce qu'elle n'était pas idiote pour croire un seul instant que son amour lui serait retourné, elle essayait de se raisonner mais en vain. Dangereuse car, si ses sentiments venaient à être découvert, Minerva aurait des problèmes et pourrait même perdre son poste et elle ne permettrait jamais qu'une telle chose arrive. De toute les femmes sur terre, son cœur avait choisi la personne qui lui correspondait le mieux et c'est peu dire, elle lui correspondait _PARFAITEMENT_. La réalisation était d'autant plus difficile, cette chère McGonagall lui convenait en tout point, bien plus que ne le ferait un autre et surtout pas Ron. Mais même si elle convoitait la compagnie de son mentor, rien ne l'autorisait à l'avoir pour autant. Ses sentiments devraient rester cachés, aussi longtemps que possible, à défaut de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre car personne, non personne ne prendrait son cœur comme l'avait fait involontairement le professeur cette nuit là, sa première année et toute première nuit à Poudlard. Hermione tomba à genoux, le visage entre les mains, la douleur l'accablait, jamais elle ne pourrait avoir cette femme et pourtant son foutu cœur ne faisait que la désirer d'avantage. Soudainement à l'agonie, elle faisait de son mieux pour taire ses pleures de plus en plus fort. Personne ne devait la voir dans cet état, elle ne voulait pas être questionnée et encore moins inquiéter ses amis mais son amour pour Minerva était un lourd fardeau à porter, surtout seule. Avec tout le courage d'une Gryffondor digne et fière, elle ravala sa peine et prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et inspira profondément avant de retourner dans les quartiers privés de la préfète en chef, sa chambre. Non, personne ne saura jamais qu'Hermione Granger, écrasée sous le poids de ses sentiments, pleura juste quelques larmes en quittant le monde insouciant des amourettes d'adolescentes pour faire ses premiers pas dans celui difficile et douloureux des adultes.

* * *

Après une nuit difficile et agitée, la préfète en chef des Gryffondor marchait d'un pas lent et fatigué dans la grande salle. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait accepté ses sentiments pour son mentor et comme elle s'y attendait, ils n'avaient fait que croître. Pire encore, ses nuits étaient tourmentées par des fantasmes qui feraient rougir un gobelin de honte, autant dire qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup mais au moins, ses cauchemars étaient moins fréquents. Les premières années la saluaient chaleureusement, salutations auxquelles elle répondait d'un petit sourire mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Bien que présentable et toujours soignée d'apparence, les rougeurs dans ses yeux ne trompaient personne. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la grande table de leur maison, s'asseyant à sa place habituelle. Sachant déjà qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup manger, elle piocha ici et là sans grand appétit. Inquiet de voir son amie aussi morne ce matin, Harry lança un regard curieux vers Ginny qui haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Il soupira doucement et posa délicatement une main sur celle qui semblait hésiter entre pain grillé et brioche.

« 'mione ? »

Sa voix était douce et bienveillante quoiqu'un peu soucieuse, assez pour attirer son attention. Le vert profond rencontra le marron terne, qui retint son souffle un instant. Ce vert … Non …

« Hermione ? »

Visiblement très inquiet, le jeune homme resserra doucement sa prise sur la main de la brune. Celle-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, encore perdu dans son propre monde, avant de revenir sur terre.

« Oui ? Hum … Désolé, j'étais … ailleurs. »

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu … fatiguée. »

Elle se réprimanda pour avoir été si négligente et le rassura avec un sourire.

« Oui … Oui, tout vas bien. Merci Harry. Juste un peu stressée je suppose. Tu sais bien, les ASPIC et tout le reste, sans parler de mon incapacité à choisir un plan de carrière futur. »

Bien que l'excuse qu'elle trouva lui semblait particulièrement boiteuse, Harry semblait s'en contenter et lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre son déjeuner.

« Je suis bien d'accord pour dire que les examens qui nous attendent sont particulièrement difficiles mais tu sauras te débrouiller, j'en suis sûr. »

Incertaine, elle soupira doucement mais concéda néanmoins à accepter le compliment. Elle était brillante et tout le monde le savait, avec ses notes toujours au top et les événements avant et pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, elle l'avait montré et démontré un nombre incalculable de fois. Son titre de sorcière la plus douée de sa génération lui collait à la peau. Elle était le cerveau du Trio d'Or après tout.

« Allez 'mione ! On commence la journée avec trois heures en compagnie du Professeur McGonagall, ton cours préféré ! »

Mais cette nouvelle ne la réjouissait pas vraiment. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et, avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, un son entre gémissement et grognement sortit de sa bouche, continuant de gronder dans sa gorge. Ses deux amis ne s'y attendaient visiblement pas et se regardèrent, incertain de ce qu'il se passait. La brune le savait bien et s'excusa. Ils haussèrent les épaules et la conversation reprit son cours. Ginny soupira et regarda furtivement vers la directrice qui semblait prise dans une conversation avec son adjoint.

« Pauvre Professeur McGonagall, être directrice et continuer à enseigner ne doit pas être facile à assumer tout les jours. »

Harry, aillant terminer son repas, s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

« Oui mais le professeur Flitwick est un bon adjoint. Et puis, aucun des professeurs s'étant présentés pour la remplacer n'a été assez bon pour rester. Elle doit avoir de grandes exigences, chose normal je suppose, alors elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

« Peut-être mais … avec la guerre … la reconstruction … tu sais … »

Penchée sur son assiette, Hermione écoutait sans vraiment participer. Elle osa tourner son regard vers la table d'honneur et se retrouva plongée dans une paire d'yeux qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Ce regard perçant lui coupait le souffle, mettant son âme à nue. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues mais impossible de détourner les yeux, elle était soudainement prise aux pièges dans les luxuriante forêts d'Écosse. Merlin, cette femme allait la tuer !

* * *

Bien que le réveil est été difficile, Minerva McGonagall se présenta à l'heure pour le déjeuner. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et salua ses collègues et amis. Bientôt, la nourriture se présenta dans son assiette accompagnée d'une tasse de thé. Elle l'a prit en main et souffla calmement pour refroidir quelques peu ce liquide aux arômes merveilleux qui lui arracha presque un léger ronronnement de satisfaction en humant son doux parfum. La journée ne commençait pas si mal après tout. Mais avant qu'elle n'est le temps de prendre une gorgée, une petite agitation alerta ses sens de chat.

« Là voilà ! »

Un sourcil curieux arqué, la directrice leva les yeux pour comprendre d'où venait cette ambiance d'euphorie qui semblait soudainement flotter dans l'air. Flitwick secoua la tête.

« Les premières années de Gryffondor semblent bien agitées ce matin. »

« En effet. »

Un petit groupe d'élèves semblait guetter aux portes et se raidir assez vite avant de s'en éloigner quand une jeune femme se présenta. Une jeune demoiselle se montra plutôt courageuse et s'avança d'un pas.

« Bonjour Hermione ! »

Cette audace lui valu des regards désapprobateurs de ses camarades. La belle brune leur adressa un sourire avant de s'avancer avec grâce vers Harry et Ginny. Elle ne remarqua pas les chamailleries qui avaient commencé dés qu'elle eu le dos tourné mais étant une animagus, Minerva pouvait les entendre clairement.

« Hey, c'est Miss Granger ! »

Visiblement contrariée, la cheftaine de ce qui semblait être un début de fanclub, pinça sans vergogne le membre rebelle qui avait franchi la ligne à ne pas dépasser. Une distraction amusante qui aura au moins le mérite de la faire sourire discrètement. Il ne fallut que quelques seconde pour que l'ambiance se calme d'elle-même et que chacun retourne à ses activités. Minerva cependant, se surprit à attarder son regard sur la table des Gryffondor. Ses yeux verrouillés automatiquement sur une étudiante en particulier, elle commença à l'analyser avec attention. Hermione semblait fatiguée, le rouge de ses yeux ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Une nuit difficile sans doute. Elle était impeccable, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux était beaucoup moins indisciplinés que par le passé et semblaient même se raidir avec le temps malgré quelques boucles sauvages par-ci et là. Ils coulaient sur ses épaules, encadrant ce jolie visage. Quelques picotements dans le bout de ses doigts faisaient trembler légèrement la main de la directrice, comme si son corps anticipait la sensation de pouvoir y glisser ses mains. Son pull noir moulait parfaitement ses formes de femme, le col de sa chemise était lisse et sa cravate, nouée avec perfection. Ne sachant pourquoi, l'audace poussa la vieille sorcière à regarder plus bas et sentit son cœur louper un battement. La jeune Gryffondor avait les jambes croisées, relevant sa jupe pour laisser entrevoir la limite entre ses collants noirs et le début d'une peau vers un lieu interdit de tout regard. _Par Merlin !._ A la recherche de ce souffle qui semblait lui manquer, la vénérable directrice sentait sa gorge devenir sèche et s'empressa de boire son thé. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cette paire de cuisses qui lui faisait de l'oeil. A quoi pensait-elle pour l'amour de Merlin ! Contrariée de s'être laisser aller de la sorte, Minerva soupira de frustration et se réprimanda intérieurement. Il était clairement inapproprié et catégoriquement inacceptable de regarder un étudiant de cette façon ! Elle avait beau le savoir, elle ne pouvait pas nier ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Ils étaient bien trop persistant et elle avait déjà tout essayé pour les chasser mais en vain. Elle ne savait plus exactement à quelle moment elle avait cesser de voir Hermione comme une étudiante, autour de sa 4ème année sans doute. Elle était choquée au début, bien sûr, sans voix et incrédule face à ses propres désires. Jamais dans sa carrière, elle n'avait laissée cet incident se produire mais son attachement pour Hermione n'avait rien de commun non plus. Elle en avait prit conscience l'année dernière, quand le trio n'était pas revenu à Poudlard. Sa protégée lui manquait terriblement, elle s'était fait d'autant plus de cheveux blancs à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée ou pire. Finalement, se battre contre son amour naissant ne servait à rien et elle avait renoncé à le faire. Malgré tout, il était hors de question qu'elle agisse pour autant. Non, elle enfermerait tout même si cela devait lui prendre le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait et lui mettre prématurément un pied dans la tombe ! Toutefois … Serait-elle réellement capable de le faire en sachant qu'Hermione avait non seulement volé son cœur de femme mais aussi réveillé l'intérêt farouche de son animagus par la même occasion … ? Probablement pas … La tentation était trop dur et pour la première fois depuis un très long moment, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir taire l'animal. Son engouement pour la jeune femme était difficile à contenir, comme si elle avait de nouveau 20 ans. Il était sauvage, farouche, irrésistible. Elle soupira doucement, prenant un zip de thé. L'année n'allait certainement pas être facile, garder ses yeux et ses pensées loin d'Hermione devenait assez difficile. Surtout quand le souvenir de leur étreinte après la bataille finale persistait à la hanter la nuit. Même les yeux clos, elle pouvait de nouveau sentir la chaleur de la jeune femme envahir son corps et la faire frisonner. _Non, non, non par la barbe de Merlin ! Assez, Minerva !_ Une autre gorgée pour se détendre, elle inspira profondément en espérant n'avoir attiré l'attention de personne. Plusieurs minutes lui avait été nécessaire pour se reprendre et après une deuxième tasse de thé, ses pensées semblaient s'être apaisées. Elle se délectait de chaque gorgée avec bonheur avant de reposer sa tasse et aurait voulu s'en servir une autre mais la voix de son adjoint l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Tout vas bien, Directrice ? Vous semblez … agitée. »

 _Prise en train de rêvasser comme une adolescente, vraiment Minerva._ Se redressant dans son siège, Minerva se racla légèrement la gorge et s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec une serviette.

« Merci Filius, je vais bien. Beaucoup de travail et peu de repos je le crains. » soupira-t-elle doucement. Face à son vieil ami, elle pouvait se le permettre. « Il faut croire que je ne suis plus aussi jeune. » Certes, l'intonation dans sa voix invitait à la plaisanterie mais son collègue n'était pas sot. Il savait que la directrice ne le faisait qu'a moitié et secoua légèrement la tête en lui offrant un sourire. La discussion s'arrêta là, elle allait prendre congé avec son thé jusqu'à ce qu'une voix attire son attention, une fois de plus. Intriguée par ce que ses oreilles avaient commencé à entendre, elle se ravisa. Faisant mine de boire tranquillement, elle ferma les yeux et concentra toute son attention sur un échange tout à fait intéressant.

« Allez 'mione ! On commence la journée avec trois heures en compagnie du Professeur McGonagall, ton cours préféré ! »

Monsieur Potter semblait bien enthousiaste. Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de leur enseignante et directrice. Effectivement, sa première heure de cours était avec les 7ème années et plus précisément, avec une mademoiselle je-sais-tout qui serait au premier rang et dont elle était très friande. Enseigner était un plaisir mais apprendre à Hermione était un pur bonheur. Cette jeune dame était un livre vierge de tout enseignement magique à son arrivée et elle se réjouissait secrètement d'être l'une des nombreux auteurs qui avaient grandement contribué à remplir ses pages blanches de diverses connaissances. Et si les bruits de couloirs étaient juste, elle était l'enseignante préférée de ce petit génie. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement écouter les ragots mais l'envie de tendre l'oreille était beaucoup trop difficile à combattre quand le nom de sa jeune lionne était cité. Et quelle fut donc sa surprise quand au lieu d'un sourire radieux et des yeux pleins d'envie, elle n'eut pour réaction qu'un bruit guttural entre grognement et gémissement. Fronçant les sourcils, Minerva jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le trio, Hermione n'était visiblement pas très heureuse d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Pourquoi donc ? La transfiguration était pourtant son sujet de prédilection.

« Pauvre Professeur McGonagall, être directrice et continuer à enseigner ne doit pas être facile à assumer tout les jours. »

« Oui mais le professeur Flitwick est un bon adjoint. Et puis, aucun des professeurs s'étant présentés pour la remplacer n'a été assez bon pour rester. Elle doit avoir de grandes exigences, chose normal je suppose, alors elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

« Peut-être mais … avec la guerre … la reconstruction … tu sais … »

Effectivement, la reconstruction de Poudlard avait demandé beaucoup d'effort même si une grande partie de la rénovation avait été possible grâce à la magie. En devenir la Directrice à la place de son vieil ami Albus avait eu raison d'elle, tout le travail à fournir pour que l'école ne ferme pas ses portes lui avait demandé plusieurs nuits blanches et un moral d'acier qu'elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de pleurer leurs morts que le ministère était déjà sur son dos pour nettoyer le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le château. D'autant plus que concilier ses responsabilités de Directrice et celles d'enseignante n'était pas chose aisée. Jongler entre les deux lui apportait une charge supplémentaire mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer le jeune Potter, aucun professeur ne s'était encore montré à la hauteur pour prendre sa place. Et puis, si elle délaissait ses classes pour ne se consacrer qu'à sa fonction de Chef d'Établissement, elle perdrait sans doute la tête et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Après tout, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, rester près de sa protégée la maintenait saine d'esprit. Enseigner était une distraction dont elle ne pouvait se passer pour le moment.

Distraite par son flot de pensée, elle rencontra inconsciemment le regard d'une certaine étudiante. Alerté par ses sens, Minerva semblait soudainement consciente de cela et ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Perdue dans ce brun envoûtant mais fatigué, elle en oubliait presque de respirer. Son cœur commençait à battre plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine, les réflexions animal prenant peu à peu de plus en plus de place sur celles de la femme rationnelle qu'elle était. L'étincelle dans ces yeux chocolat manquait, la guerre avait laissé ses marques là aussi. Bien plus que chez les autres. Elle en était parfaitement consciente et ne manquait pas de solution très … _alléchantes_ pour remédier à ce problème. Un sourire farouche mais discret de sa part avait suffit pour que la demoiselle rougisse, alimentant malgré elle les pensées pas si innocentes du Tabby. Adulte et responsable à bien des égards, elle savait que son comportement n'était pas du tout approprié. Bien qu'elle ne fasse que regarder et offrir un sourire 'aimable' aux yeux des autres, ses intentions intérieures étaient tout autre. Que Merlin lui pardonne, Hermione la rendait folle et lui donnait des envies qu'elle pensait disparu depuis des décennies. Le Tabby était catégorique, la jeune lionne lui appartenait mais la femme ne voulait pas céder. Elle devait se reprendre et vite mais ni elle, ni Hermione ne semblait en être capable. Plongées dans leur petit monde, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance autour.

* * *

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Minerva McGonagall, le strict et réservé professeur de Transfiguration craint mais respecté était en train de … flirter avec elle ?! Même si ce n'était qu'un contact visuel, elle n'était pas encore aveugle au point de ne pas voir l'aura très différente que dégageait sa directrice bien aimée. Et ce petit sourire à peine visible et pourtant bien présent … ! Vraiment, avait-elle seulement conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle ?! Non, elle ne devait pas ! _Détournes les yeux, Hermione. Détournes les yeux, Hermione. Détournes les yeux, Hermione._ Mais impossible à faire, son cœur martelait comme un fou. Elle était prise au piège et la sensation d'être la proie tant convoité par un félin d'humeur joueuse ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Bien au contraire, elle était tout à fait satisfaite d'attirer l'attention de son mentor de cette façon et peut-être un peu … excitée ? Si Minerva flirtait bel et bien avec elle alors peut-être que sa situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça. _Non, c'est ridicule !_ Et pourtant … une lueur de malice dansait dans ses yeux verts. Leur relation avait un peu évolué avant la guerre et continuait d'évoluer encore aujourd'hui mais était-ce vraiment le signe qu'elle attendait ? Avait-elle vraiment une chance ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Sous ce regard intense, elle se sentait un peu fiévreuse, l'oxygène commençait même à parvenir difficilement jusque dans ses poumons. L'insistance de son mentor et sa capacité à soutenir son regard sans sourciller aurait pu la mettre mal à l'aise mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une réflexion moldu affirme que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme et Hermione ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. La directrice était en train de sonder la sienne jusque dans le moindre détail et si elle ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, elle découvrirait sous peu son secret le plus intime. Il était impensable que son amour pour elle soit révélé au grand jour. Pas maintenant, pas de cette façon, elle aurait trop honte. L'expression de Minerva changea brusquement, bien que subtile cependant mais Hermione connaissait cette sorcière, assez pour le remarquer. Elle aurait voulu voir ce qui avait bien pu interrompre leur échange silencieux et peut-être remercier cette distraction momentané qui l'avait sauvée mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de faire quoique ce soit, une paire de bras s'enroula autour de son cou sans prévenir. Quelqu'un était visiblement arrivé dans son dos et elle ne l'avait pas senti venir à cause de son attention portée ailleurs. Son corps se raidit d'instinct.

« Hey 'mione ! »

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut une touffe de cheveux désorganisée d'un roux inimitable, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'un seul élève pour oser pénétrer dans son espace personnel de cette façon et elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

« Rona- »

Interrompu par un baiser qui était non seulement indésiré mais aussi absolument désagréable et trop désireux à son goût, la lionne sortit les griffes en rugissant furieusement. Se retirant de cette étreinte possessive, elle bondit sur Ronald Weasley.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS DE M'EMBRASSER COMME CA DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN !»

Une main sur le coté gauche de son pauvre crâne dénué de cerveau, celui-ci entra en collision avec la grande table dans un fracas sans nom. Ginny et Harry sursautèrent et n'osaient plus bouger, ils n'avaient encore jamais vu Hermione dans un état de colère semblable. Ron avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver mais il venait visiblement de pousser sa patience un peu trop loin. Il tomba au sol et gémit de douleur.

« Ne t'avises plus de me prendre par surprise et encore moins de poser tes mains sur moi où je te jure, Ronald Weasley, je redécorerais les murs du château avec ton pauvre crâne sans cervelle ! »

Tremblant d'effrois face à la furie brune, le jeune homme frottait le coté de son visage qui était très endolori et ne savait plus quoi dire. Granger, dans toute sa gloire et fureur, voyait rouge. Sa magie se manifestait et tourbillonnait autour d'elle dans une brume dorée, plus menaçante que jamais. Elle était furieuse, il avait osé l'embrasser sans son approbation, devant tout Poudlard ! Elle était furieuse et aussi, honteuse de ne pas l'avoir senti arrivé. Quel crétin ! Que penserait Minerva si … Soudain la réalisation la frappa, elle ouvrit la bouche et tourna son regard vers la femme qui tenait son cœur. Celle-ci semblait choquée, debout derrière la table d'honneur, prête à intervenir. Leur yeux se croisèrent, l'émeraude questionnait les orbes chocolat et pouvait facilement y voir l'embarras et la colère se mélanger. Une nouvelle vague de honte déferla dans son corps, elle détourna le regard et sentait les larmes monter. A cause de cet espèce de #&%£$, ses chances venaient d'être réduites à zéro !

« Je ne veux plus te voir, abrutis ! »

Son aura meurtrière avait disparu mais pas sa colère. Elle grogna furieusement et quitta la salle sans regarder derrière elle, laissant un grand silence et des spectateurs plus que stupéfait. Incrédule, la victime encore sous le choc, regarda son meilleur ami pour une explication.

« Q-Quoi ?! Qu-… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?! »

Harry soupira fortement et ferma les yeux, il n'écoutera donc jamais.

« Je t'avais pourtant expliqué de ne pas la toucher et tu fais exactement l'inverse. »

Ginny roula des yeux et quitta la table en prenant son compagnon avec elle, laissant son frère sur le sol.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin. »

« Quoi ?! »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se relever, son calme lui glissant entre les mains. Une prise ferme autour de son bras, elle lui chuchota quelques mots tout bas, la colère grondant dans sa voix.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Hermione ne supporte plus qu'on la touche et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Tu étais là quand cette tordue de Bellatrix l'a torturée, non ?! Tu n'as pas entendu ses cris d'agonie peut-être ?! Comment peux-tu être aussi bête ?! »

Minerva se racla la gorge assez fort pour attirer l'attention des élèves. Les informations délivrées par mégarde par la jeune Weasley l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle avait entendu dire que le Trio d'Or avait été capturé et détenu prisonnier dans le Manoir des Malfoy et ne pouvait pas imaginer l'enfer qu'ils avaient vécu, surtout le calvaire de sa pauvre lionne. Bellatrix était une folle et une sadique, elle frémit de colère en sachant qu'elle avait torturé sa protégée. Elle devait trouver Hermione, sans tarder.

« Bravo, Monsieur Weasley. Encore une fois, vous trouvez le moyen de vous attirer des ennuis et d'en attirer à vos camarades. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau après la classe, est-ce clair ? »

Il déglutit. Ginny soupira fortement.

« Bien joué ! Maintenant Hermione vas avoir des problèmes à cause de ton manque total de jugeote ! J'espère qu'avec ce choc, ton cerveau inutile vas commencer à fonctionner normalement !»

Elle le frappa de l'autre coté avec assez de force pour le faire grogner de douleur. La directrice fronça les sourcils.

« Il suffit Miss Weasley. Le déjeuner est terminé ! Que tout le monde se rende en classe et sans traîner je vous pris ! »

Les étudiants quittèrent rapidement la grande salle, chuchotant des messes basses dés qu'ils étaient hors de portée de la redoutable sorcière. Filius fit signe à ses collègues de partir pour rejoindre leur classe respective et bientôt, Minerva se retrouva seule avec d'interminables pensées. Jamais Hermione n'avait été si colérique, presque hystérique. Le bref regard qu'elles avaient échangé en disait long, ses émotions étaient en ébullition et sa colère n'avait rien arrangé. Pour qu'une telle quantité de magie se manifeste, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être à bout. Un soupçon de jalousie tenta de ramper dans son cœur mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, entre les deux yeux, qu'elle ferma avant de soupirer. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenue chers lecteur et chères lectrices pour ce deuxième chapitre !**

 **Rien de bien élaboré mais j'avais envie d'écrire un moment d'intimité entre nos deux sorcières bien aimées =3**

 **Je ne sais pas encore ce que contiendra le troisième chapitre mais d'ici là, j'aurais tout le loisir d'y réfléchir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Amicalement,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Minerva McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 _ **~ Just A Few Tears ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione, enfin libre de penser à autre chose que sauver le monde, revient à Poudlard pour terminer ses études avec Harry et Ron. La guerre et Bellatrix ont laissées leurs marques dans son cœur et sa peau. Être le cerveau du Trio d'Or n'aura pas été de tout repos pour elle et maintenant qu'elle peu enfin avoir un peu de tranquillité, les conséquences du combat contre le Seigneur du Mal ont raison d'elle. Après avoir pleuré ses camarades perdu au combat, aidé à la reconstruction de l'école et tenter de gérer ses cauchemars relatif à sa captivité entre les mains de Lestrange, la belle Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'amour se manifeste et devienne un problème encore plus important à traiter. Mais … est-ce vraiment bien le cas ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

 _Les désires d'une femme_

* * *

 ** _\- x -_**

Minerva siégeait dans son grand fauteuil, occupée avec beaucoup de paperasse à remplir pour le ministère sans oublier une pile entière de parchemins à corriger. Elle soupira et regarda l'horloge, déjà 22 heures. Son travail n'était pas encore terminé mais elle avait tout de même bien avancé, il était grand temps de faire une pause avant d'entamer sa ronde nocturne. Retirant ses lunettes, elle se frotta les tempes pour essayer de se détendre. Une tasse de thé ne serait pas de refus mais à l'heure actuelle, un verre de whisky pur feu ne serait pas du luxe non plus !

« Alba ? »

Un petit elfe de maison fit son apparition et salua la directrice. Alba était née il y a quelques années et en tant que Maîtresse de sa génitrice, Minerva avait le privilège de lui choisir un nom. Alba, qui signifie 'Écosse' en gaélique, était venu naturellement. Bien que jeune et ne maîtrisant pas tout à fait le bon usage de la langue, elle était néanmoins en âge de servir au sein de l'école.

« Vous appelez, maîtresse la directrice ? »

« Oui très chère, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'apporter du thé et une collation ? »

« Tout de suite, maîtresse. »

L'elfe disparut, laissant la sorcière songeuse. La matinée avait été une catastrophe, l'explosion émotionnelle d'Hermione était le sujet de toute les conversations. Si certains doutaient encore de sa puissance, elle leur avait prouvé qu'elle était plus redoutable qu'un mangemort. Une démonstration qui avait eu son effet, sa fureur était effrayante et pourtant à couper le souffle. La rapidité de ses mouvements combinée à sa subite colère, avaient eu raison de son aspect soigné. Sa cravate s'était un peu dénouée, ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi lisses et ressemblaient plutôt à une crinière indomptable. Elle dominait ce pauvre Weasley, il n'était plus qu'un souriceau piégé dans les griffes du fauve. La fureur dans ses yeux, sa voix, ses gestes, elle rugissait littéralement. Vraiment, une lionne dans toute sa splendeur. Un spectacle qui lui donna plus d'un frisson. Comme beaucoup d'autre, elle était resté bouche bée. Tiraillée entre son émerveillement et son devoir de directrice, elle s'était immédiatement levée pour intervenir mais heureusement, elle n'eut pas à agir. La préfète semblait avoir repris partiellement le contrôle après un bref échange visuel mais son humeur était encore massacrante. Alba se présenta et laissa le plateau sur un coin du bureau.

« Voilà pour vous, maîtresse. Vous vouloir autre chose ? »

« Non, ce sera tout Alba. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Merci ma chère, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi. »

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, la petite créature retourna d'où elle était venu. Minerva se servit et se laissa de nouveau dériver vers des pensées pleines d'une certaine Hermione Granger. Après l'incident dans la grande salle, sa préfète en chef ne s'était pas présentée à son cours. A aucun cours à dire vrai, pas même au repas et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Toutefois, malgré sa gêne, sa honte, elle n'avait probablement pas quitté son dortoir ni mangé de la journée et ce n'était pas une bonne chose du tout. Une réflexion qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils, à croire qu'elle n'avait fait que ça de toute la journée.

« Tu sembles contrariée Tabby. Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Sortie de ses pensées par la voix de son vieil ami, Minerva soupira.

« Oh Albus … »

Elle se leva, tasse en main, et resta debout devant le grand portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait été son meilleur ami pendant des décennies, son confident aussi. Si quelque chose lui pesait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Un peu nostalgique, elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus espiègles, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

« C'est à propos d'Her … de miss Granger. La guerre l'a changée, Albus. La guerre les a tous changé. Ce ne sont que des enfants par Merlin ! Des enfants poussés à faire la guerre et à poursuivre le combat en passant sur les cadavres de leur camarades tombés en cours de route ?! Des adultes tels que nous peuvent surmonter les traumatismes, ce n'est pas notre première guerre mais eux ?! Ils sont si jeunes et déjà brisés pourtant … »

« Minerva … Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aussi grand et bon ami était-il, Minerva ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'avoir envoyer Harry Potter au devant d'une mort certaine et avec lui, sa protégée. Lui confier cette mission était dangereux et pourtant, elle savait bien que cette décision était nécessaire.

« Pour gagner une guerre, il faut être prêt à faire des choix difficiles et en assumer les conséquences. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ma chère. »

« Sauf que tu n'es plus là pour assumer tes choix, vieux fou ! »

La directrice sentait sa colère l'emporter sur sa raison et maugréa en buvant sa tasse de thé. Albus soupira doucement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion. Oh non, le sujet revenait souvent sur le tapis et il pouvait le comprendre. Il regrettait beaucoup de chose et envoyer le jeune garçon qu'il affectionnait tant, au devant de grave danger avait été difficile pour lui. Il était peut-être fou, oui mais pas aveugle. Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué l'attention particulière que Minerva donnait à sa jeune lionne. Il avait vu les signes et voilà exactement pourquoi elle était si furieuse. Il avait mis en danger non seulement Harry mais aussi Hermione et ça, elle ne lui pardonnait pas.

« Tabby … »

« Pas de Tabby avec moi ! »

Elle était vraiment contrariée. Il soupira avant de prendre un bonbon citronné.

« Hermione Granger est sans aucun doute la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. Sans elle, Harry n'aurait pas réussi sa mission, elle devait l'accompagner. »

Hors de ses gongs, la sorcière en pétard posa violemment sa tasse sur son bureau. Son accent écossais était tranchant, aussi sec qu'un coup de bâton.

« Tu avais vraiment prévu ton coup depuis longtemps, vieille chouette ! Si tu avais eu l'intelligence de laisser une note à l'attention de Monsieur Potter en lui expliquant clairement comment détruire les Horcruxes, peut-être que cette pauvre miss Granger serait restée en sécurité à Poudlard ! Non, au lieu de cela tu as préféré léguer des énigmes en laissant plus de questions que de réponses ! Heureusement qu'elle est intelligente sinon je ne donnais pas cher de leur peau ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont vécus. De ce qu'Hermione à subit aux mains de Bellatrix ! De la torture vicieuse et sadique ! Je jure que si tu n'étais pas déjà mort, je te tordrais le cou moi-même ! »

A bout de souffle et les nerfs encore à fleur de peau, la tornade écossaise termina son thé d'une traite avant de soupirer.

« J'ai besoin d'un Whisky … »

« Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Tu es encore en fonction Tabby. »

« Silence ! Je l'ai bien mérité après une journée aussi désastreuse !»

Si Minerva McGonagall voulait un verre de Whisky, elle n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas d'une approbation quelconque. Baguette en main et quelques mouvements vers un tiroir de son bureau, elle sortie une bouteille et un verre qu'elle rempli de moitié. Elle était encore en service. Verre en main, elle apporta la liqueur à ses lèvres et avala une première gorgée. Une douce chaleur se répandait déjà à travers son corps, apaisant momentanément le stresse de la journée. Elle inspira profondément et soupira calmement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Un coup d'œil rapide vers le portrait qui la regardait avec une étincelle de malice, elle posa le verre.

« Pour le moment, je m'en contenterais. »

« Bien. Bien. Donc, un problème avec miss Granger ? J'ai assisté à la scène ce matin, une démonstration époustouflante, en effet. Elle me rappelle une certaine sorcière tout aussi impulsive dans ces jeunes années. Et je pense savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ma chère mais Monsieur Weasley à provoquer sa colère et si je ne m'abuse, la tempête est passée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Miss Granger à reprit le contrôle de ses émotions d'elle-même. »

« Elle a littéralement écraser la tête de Ronald Weasley contre la table, Albus ! »

« Oui, je le sais. Je le sais. Toutefois ma chère Minerva, nous savons tout le deux que les actions du jeune Ronald étaient irréfléchies. Miss Granger a agi par pur réflexes défensifs et je pense que nous ne pouvons pas lui en tenir rigueur. D'ailleurs, j'ai ouïe dire qu'elle avait clairement refusé les avances de ce dernier mais qu'il n'écoutait pas et se montrait plutôt insistant. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a fait que récolter ce qu'il a semer si j'ose dire, je ne suis qu'un vieux fou dans un portrait. »

Elle se tut un instant, savait-il ? Comment ? Par qui ?

« Harry et moi parlons de temps à autre. L'avantage d'être un portrait à Poudlard, je peux me déplacer n'importe où à condition qu'il y en ai un autre pour m'accueillir. Alors oui, je sais beaucoup de chose ma chère. Je comprend parfaitement la colère que tu ressens à mon égard, j'ai précipité ta protégée vers une mort certaine. Je savais qu'Hermione suivrait Harry et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en dissuader. A cause de ce choix, elle a subit le plus terrible des châtiments et la plus dégradante humiliation. Harry a toujours été spécial à mes yeux, tout comme Hermione l'est pour toi. »

Il marqua une courte pause, laissant son amie de longue date sans voix.

« Ces deux là vont avoir besoin d'aide pour surmonter leur traumatismes. Harry a déjà retrouver un semblant d'équilibre auprès de Ginny Weasley mais Hermione … Elle aura besoin de toi, Tabby. Elle n'a personne d'autre vers qui se tourner en ce moment. »

Minerva ferma les yeux, bien sûr qu'elle aiderait sa jeune lionne. Encore fallait-il savoir comment !

« Albus, je suis son professeur et la directrice de Poudlard. Il est évident que j'aiderais chacun de mes petits si j'en ai la possibilité. Je ne sais pas encore comment aider miss Granger, voilà le réel problème. »

Les yeux du vieil homme pétillaient soudainement.

« Es-tu sûr de ne vraiment pas savoir comment lui venir en aide ? »

Subtil mais pas assez pour elle, la directrice savait parfaitement où la conversation allait finir.

« Albus ! »

« Inutile de le nier ma chère. J'ai remarqué la façon dont tu la regardais au bal de noël, pendant sa 4ème année. Hermione n'est plus une enfant, c'est une femme. Une femme qui a visiblement volé ton cœur. »

Ne sachant que dire, Minerva voulait tout nier en bloc mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir à cet homme. Elle soupira fortement et frotta ses tempes.

« Je suis son professeur, la Directrice de Poudlard et sa directrice de maison. Je suis une vieille femme et elle, une magnifique sorcière de 40 ans ma cadette. C'est encore une élève et je n'ai jamais courtisé ni été courtisée par mes élèves ! »

« Oui, c'est exact mais Hermione est en âge de faire ce choix. L'amour est certainement le remède à tout les maux et tu n'es pas en mesure de lui résister longtemps si elle décidait de franchir la limite invisible qui sépare l'enseignant et l'élève, l'amie et l'amante. Le chat est sans aucun doute l'animal le plus discret, il se faufile partout sans être vu ni entendu. Tu es une femme qui sait garder sa vie privée à l'abri des regards indiscret, Tabby. »

« Albus Dumbledore, serais-tu en train de m'inciter à … céder aux caprices de mon animagus et séduire mon élève ?! »

« L'animagus la trouve certainement à son goût mais la sorcière aussi. Pourquoi qualifier de caprices, les désires d'une femme amoureuse ? »

« Je suis une vieille femme, que pourrait-elle me trouver d'attrayant ?! »

« Tu es une femme tout à fait charmante malgré les apparences trompeuses que tu laisse voir aux autres et Hermione l'as remarqué. Je sais que tu es amoureuse de cette jeune femme, tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Elle grommela et prit une gorgée de son whisky. Qu'il pouvait être énervant avec son omniscience !

« Peut-être … et c'est complètement ridicule ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? Tu as droit au bonheur et je ne trouve pas meilleur partenaire que Miss Granger. Vous vous compléter parfaitement l'une et l'autre. »

« Mais c'est mon élève pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

« Elle ne le sera plus dans quelques temps. »

« Je ne ferais pas la court à Hermione ! »

« Et le Tabby ? »

« Je sais me contrôler ! »

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Oui, ce matin était une belle démonstration. Le self-contrôle de Minerva McGonagall dans toute sa gloire. »

« Assez! »

Exaspérée, la directrice termina son verre et regarda l'heure. Elle n'avait plus le temps de bavarder avec ce vieux fou, ses obligations de directrice l'appelaient. Avec cette discussion insensée, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen d'approcher Hermione sans être vu. A moins que … Se dirigeant rapidement à l'autre bout de son bureau, elle chercha le calendrier des rondes nocturnes des préfets et préfètes. Parfait ! Hermione n'était pas de corvée cette nuit, elle pourrait donc se faufiler dans son dortoir sans être vu. Elle enveloppa sa collation dans une serviette et la rangea soigneusement dans la poche de sa robe. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers un Dumbledore tout sourire.

« Nous terminerons cette discussion, plus tard. »

« Je serais là. Bonne nuit Tabby. »

Elle roula des yeux et commença son petit tour. Elle inspecta les couloirs, puis les dortoirs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Elle croisa le préfet en chef de Gryffondor qui lui souhaita de passer une agréable nuit, lui confirmant que les Serpentard étaient tous dans leur dortoir. Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers la tour de sa maison. Albus avait raison sur un point, les chats sont bien les seuls à pouvoir se faufiler sans bruit. Sortant le petit paquet qu'elle avait gardé précieusement dans sa poche, elle le prit dans sa bouche et se transforma. Le tabby se présenta devant la grosse dame qui la laissa entrer sans sourciller, lui glissant un discret « Bonsoir Directrice. ». Sans bruit, le chat tigré s'avança dans la salle commune avec prudence. Il n'y avait visiblement personne, seul le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée se faisait entendre. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Continuant son chemin, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et emprunta l'escalier. Premier obstacle, la porte qui cachait les marches du dortoir des filles était close. Elle roula des yeux mais avec tout les privilèges d'être la Directrice, Poudlard répondait à ses demandes, lui laissant le champ libre. Satisfaite, la féline s'empressa de continuer son chemin, la porte se refermant derrière elle. Un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite, elle monta les étages, non sans une pointe d'excitation et d'adrénaline. Hors de question qu'elle se fasse attraper maintenant, que penseraient les élèves s'il la découvrait en train de se faufiler de la sorte … Par la barbe de Merlin, sa dignité et sa réputation en prendraient un coup ! Enfin arrivée à destination, elle s'avança vers la grande porte en bois, la seule de l'étage. Celle-ci s'ouvra doucement, de quelques centimètres à peine, assez pour que la féline se faufile sans bruit, avant de se refermer. La pièce était à peine éclairée et elle était là, couchée dans son lit, le nez plongé dans un livre. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que ce matin. Si elle le pouvait, Minerva sourirait. Hermione ne l'avait pas encore remarquer visiblement, comment devrait-elle l'approcher sans l'effrayer ? Guidée par ses instincts de chat, elle sauta habilement au pied du lit et s'assit, enroulant sa queue autour de ses pattes.

Sentant le changement de poids léger et à peine perceptible, Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et se retrouva nez à nez avec le félin qui attendait visiblement quelque chose. Elle l'observa quelques instant, fixée avec intensité par ses iris vert perçants.

« Professeur … McGonagall … Mais qu'est-ce que vous … ? Comment avez-vous réussi à … ? »

Elle se redressa dans son lit et se retrouva à court de mot. Elle aurait du s'en douter mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Directrice se faufile vraiment jusque dans sa chambre, ce n'était qu'une possibilité à ses yeux. Elle soupira calmement, lui souriant avec douceur par la suite.

« Que faites-vous là, professeur ? Ou Directrice peut-être ? Je ne sais jamais comment m'adresser à vous ! Un coup vous êtes mon professeur, puis l'instant d'après la directrice, ou ma chef de maison. A qui ai-je à faire ce soir ? »

La féline ne bougeait pas, à part le léger mouvement lent et régulier du bout de sa queue. Hermione fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

« Vous n'êtes pas venue pour … vous savez … me faire un long discours et reprendre mon badge de préfète ? Je sais que mon attitude d'aujourd'hui mérite des reproches mais Ron … ! J'avais besoin de me calmer et l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée … Non, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de le supporter. Je suis prête à subir toutes les remontrances que vous voudrez mais pas ce soir, par pitié. »

Lasse et fatiguée, la jeune lionne se frotta les tempes pour calmer la tension soudaine et ferma les yeux. Faire face à Minerva maintenant était au dessus de ses forces, surtout qu'elle avait vu ce baiser immonde et cela confortait la jeune femme dans son dégoût. Elle s'attendait à ce que son mentor reprenne forme humaine et lui fasse la moral, elle s'y attendait vraiment mais rien ne se produit. Intriguée, elle osa le contact visuel. La féline continuait de la fixer avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, ce qui laissa la préfète un peu perplexe et encore plus intriguée. Elles se regardèrent sans bouger, ni parler. Hermione commençait même à douter de son jugement et pourtant, il n'y avait pas deux félins aussi distinctifs dans ce château ! Elle reconnaîtrait la forme animale de son mentor entre mille. Peut-être qu'elle avait accepté sa requête ? Pas de leçon de moral ce soir. Finalement, le tabby s'approcha de quelques pattes et déposa ce qu'il avait dans la gueule en face de la brune. Il resta là, assit sur son derrière, la queue enroulée dans sa position habituelle.

Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, Hermione déballa simplement le paquet mystère.

« Oh ? »

Surprise de trouver deux sandwichs aussi bien emballés, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la féline. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, en effet.

« Eh bien … Merci, professeur. Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai rien avalé de la journée mais vous n'auriez pas dû … »

Visiblement agacée, la féline sorti les griffes et attrapa un bout de serviette qu'elle commença à tirer vers elle. Un geste tout de suite contesté par la brune et son estomac grondant.

« Très bien, très bien ! Je vais les manger ! »

Les griffes rétractées et la patte gracieusement retournée dans sa position, cette réponse lui convenait. La jeune Gryffondor entama son maigre repas de la journée, sous les yeux attentifs du chat tigré. Soudainement mal à l'aise d'être fixée avec autant d'insistance, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir mais trop tard hélas, le rouge lui était déjà monté aux joues.

« Professeur McGonagall, ne me fixez pas comme ça. C'est gênant. »

Une réflexion qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien recevoir, elle qui ne faisait que regarder son enseignante à chaque fois que l'occasion lui était donnée. La féline, bien qu'inexpressive à première vue, avait le même train de pensées et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. La façon dont elle la regardait, était la même que la jeune femme, elle la fixait avec autant d'insistance et d'intensité. Hermione n'était pas idiote et semblait comprendre sans qu'aucun mot ne soit nécessaire, ce qui la faisait rougir d'avantage. Prise sur le fait ma petite. Elle termina son premier sandwich, prenant garde à ne mettre aucune miette dans son lit. Le deuxième ne tarda pas à subir le même traitement, une petite collation qui l'aiderait à tenir jusqu'à demain. Se débarrassant de la serviette en la jetant dans la corbeille à coté de son lit, la préfète remarqua l'heure et soupira. Déjà 23h30, il était temps de se mettre au lit. Elle referma son livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures mais s'arrêta pour ne pas bousculer son professeur de métamorphose. La féline cependant, n'avait pas envie de bouger et se lécha une patte l'air de rien. Elle esquissa un sourire, oubliant presque à qui elle avait à faire. Un vrai chat, se disait-elle. Néanmoins, elle lui était reconnaissante de rester sous cette forme. Il était beaucoup plus facile de garder ses sentiments sous contrôle avec l'animagus, plus facile d'oublier les problèmes et la douleur qu'ils engendraient aussi. Est-ce que Minerva l'avait remarqué ? Difficile à dire.

Épuisée, la jeune femme dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main.

« Professeur, il est tard. Vous devriez retourner dans vos quartiers et dormir, vous en avez autant besoin que moi. Demain, nous sommes samedi. Vous pourriez rester au lit un peu plus longtemps. »

Le Tabby, appréciant grandement la présence de la jeune femme, avait d'autre projet. Il s'approcha d'elle et se frotta contre son bras en ronronnant. Le geste prenait Hermione au dépourvu, allant de surprise en surprise. Elle soupira doucement, tiraillée entre deux possibilités. Soit elle écoutait la petite voix et renvoyait l'animal, soit elle écoutait son cœur et le gardait. Incertaine de faire le bon choix, elle céda à son envie d'avoir la sorcière prés d'elle cette nuit, même si ce n'était que sous cette forme.

« Bon très bien, vous pouvez resté mais ne me dites pas par la suite que je vous ai forcé la main. Vous dormez dans le lit de votre étudiante de votre propre chef. »

La féline s'arrêta tout de suite de ronronner et fixa la brune.

« Quoi … ? A part vous et moi, personne ne le saura. »

Hermione se pencha vers la bougie sur sa table de nuit et souffla. Elle se coucha sur le coté, confortablement installée. La féline ne mit pas longtemps à venir frotter sa tête dans son cou et s'installer là avant de ronronner. Poussant sa chance, la brune osa caresser la fourrure de l'animal qui ronronnait plus fort en réponse. Elle chuchota, les oreilles du tabby n'étant pas loin.

« Merci pour les sandwichs, j'avais vraiment faim … »

Son ronronnement régulier aida la jeune femme à trouver rapidement le sommeil.


End file.
